The manual twining round stitches for tissue connection is often applied in the surgical practice. This stitch creates optimum conditions for healing tissues than modern non traumatic needles, allowing reducing a trauma of stitched tissues to a minimum, are used. Besides, the conditions for the hermetically sewed surface are created.
However the manual suture is not always and not everywhere convenient, not always it is done in regular intervals, demands the certain skills and suture of such stitches takes certain time. Therefore attempts to create the device for mechanical performance of a twining round stitches were repeatedly undertaken.
The sewing device for overcastting a mechanical twisted suture, containing a body and inside the body a deformable screw sewing element connected with a rotor in the form of a metal cylindrical spring, is known (RU 2106816 C1).
During sewing together, the sewing element screw in a tissue, stitching it on all thickness and for all length of a stitches. The deformation of the spires of a screw sewing element is used for the achievement of demanded tightness of the stitches.
However the use of this device, as well as the use of widely known devices sewing with the help of metal brackets, leads to the placement in the stitched tissues of a foreign body—a metal screw sewing element—a rigid foreign construction of the certain extent which can disturb the functions of the sewed organ.
It is known, besides, the sewing device putting in mechanical twining round stitches using an atraumatic spiral needle with a sewing thread fixed by its end on the blunt end of the needle (see RU 2119771 C1). In the given device as a sewing element are used the modern threads, including the threads dissolving by the time fixed.
This device contains the body with established possibility of rotation and forward moving by the spiral needle connected with a drive of its rotation; located on the distal end of the body tightening gripping jaws for fixing sewed sites of the tissue, supplied by the device managing their relative position.
The needle really executed in the form of one spiral coil (perimeter no more than 370°), is rotated by means of the leading and conducted rollers interacting with its lateral surface. When the suture is finished, the ends of the thread are cut with a specially intended knife. However the given device works unreliably, since a needle sometimes is slipping in the directing rollers, especially than sewing dense damp tissues.
To eliminate this problem, the needle with notches or hollows on its surface can be used, however this way leads to additional tissues trauma. Besides, the needle executed in the form of one coil of a spiral, has insufficiently rigid design and is subject to deformations when sewing a dense tissue that leads to decrease in quality of the suture.